


If you win the set

by WelchsFruitSnacks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Demisexual Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, M/M, No Sex, Rough Kissing, Snarky Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima Kei is a Tease, just a leetle makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelchsFruitSnacks/pseuds/WelchsFruitSnacks
Summary: Of all the pretty men on his team that Tetsu could have chosen, why him?In which I couldn't work on my actual fic that I'm writing until I got this idea out of the way
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	If you win the set

When Tsukishima imagined his first time having sex, he thought of a pleasant experience. A soft bed and comfortable bedsheets, the girl he would be with would be nothing less than gorgeous and he’d leave the event satisfied enough. He never expected to come out of a sexual experience with more than a decent memory, but perhaps that’s due to the fact he simply didn’t think about sex that often. During practice, Tanaka and Noya would joke constantly about how much action they could get compared to the third years, and to be frank, he never saw the appeal. Who wants their first time, or any of their sexual encounters to be worthless and one night stands with someone who doesn’t know what they’re doing? The psychical pleasure you gain from that experience is nothing Tsukki can’t achieve himself in half the time with a fourth of the effort. 

So tell him why he’s pressed against a wall in a supply room closet with Nekoma’s team captain, shuddering at his every touch and losing himself in the moment. How did he end up in this situation? Why him? Of all the pretty men on his team that Tetsu could have chosen, why him? 

It had all started that morning, Karasuno had traveled to Tokyo for yet another practice game with Nekoma. It was nothing special, however Tsukishima had felt…. different…. since his game with Shiritorizawa. The adrenaline pumping through his veins during that game was something exciting and new. It gave him energy and logically he knew the scientific reasoning behind his new fascination with volleyball, but goddammit why did he have to make it obvious for everyone else? 

Everyone had noticed the new glint in Tsukishima’s eyes whenever he successfully got a block, they all noticed how he watched the ball with trained eyes and jumped every time with the intention of directly shutting the ball down. It was that look right there that drove Nekoma’s number 1 wild. After watching Tsukkii play for so long without any drive or motivation, to see him care at all for the game he’s dedicated so much time and energy to is astounding. 

After the match ended, Karasuno had ended up taking it for the first time and while there was a slight hint of disappointment in the Nekoma captain, he was happy to see how far the Karasuno players had come since their first practice match. Of course right after the match, Tsukishima needed a moment alone, that much time spent running off of adrenaline and energy was more tiring than the actual physical activity of the day. So Tsukki moved past the teams and walked out of the gym doors. 

Kuroo watched him with curious eyes. He understood the need to be alone after games, just to give yourself time to calm down. However, he had a few words to say to his number 11 friend. So he slinked his way out of the gym soon after, following after mister four eyes. 

They met somewhere in the bathroom. Tsukki was leaning over a bathroom sink, his breathing was calm and steady but his hands shaking gave away the rush of adrenaline and excitement he had felt. Kuroo smiled slightly as he leaned on the sink beside Tsukishima. 

“Never knew you had it in ya four eyes,” Kuroo stated rather bluntly. 

“Is that supposed to be endearing?” Tsukishima raised a brow, throwing his glasses back on as he looked over at his rooster haired- well he wouldn’t really say friend… he’d more call him a decent acquaintance.

“Seriously Tsukki, you looked different playing out there today, dare I say you were actually enjoying yourself?” Kuroo’s smile slowly morphed into a small smirk as Tsukishima rolled his eyes. 

“Wow, I had fun playing a game that we collectively play to have fun, shocking… is that the only reason you followed me here?” The blonde asked the ravenette, his arms crossing over his chest in a defensive stance. 

Kuroo rolled his eyes, moving in front of Tsukishima. He placed his hands on the sink behind him, effectively locking him into place. “I wouldn’t say that’s the only reason- Tsukki, I liked that look in your eyes.” 

It was Tsukishima’s turn to roll his eyes this time. “Was it the look in my eyes or do you just have a crush like a middle schooler?” Tsukki was playing it calm and cool, however he couldn’t help the way his stomach did an unfamiliar flip when Kuroo looked at him with a certain hint of deviousness in his eyes. It felt like he wanted to vomit but in a good way…. a nice way… dammit-

“I saw how you watched the ball with so much concentration and determination and a part of me was left to wonder exactly what else I could make you focus on so intently… or what I could do to break that concentration.” Tsukishima felt a flush break out across his face and in an attempt to hide it, he looked away with a small frown. However, escape wasn’t so simple as Kuroo moved his hand to take hold of Tsukishima’s chin, effectively directing his gaze back to Kuroo. A shudder went up his spine as he saw a certain look in Tetsu’s eyes. It was cold and rather devious.

“Really? And what exactly did you imagine you could do?” Tsukishima asked, a slight hint of curiosity in his voice, however he didn’t let any of his emotion show on his face and God that drove Kuroo up the fucking wall.

Kuroo moved closer to his ear, just so he could whisper a quiet and rather lewd answer. “Wanted to wipe that smug look off your face… wanted to see that pretty little mouth put to use… wanted to see how much I could make you scream my name, god How good would it sound coming from your lips?” 

Tsukishima felt a small pool of heat form in his stomach, his breathing turning shaky as he watched Kuroo. “Interesting… and you were thinking this during the match? No wonder you lost.” Tsukishima’s voice was smug and there was a small smirk playing on his lips as he spoke. Of course it didn’t last too long as Kuroo sneered a bit before forcefully pressing his lips to Tsukishima’s. A part of Tsukki wanted to melt into the kiss, but his pride told him otherwise. Regardless, he returned the kiss with haste. Tsukishima leaned back against the sink, his hands quickly and rather frantically moving up to cup Kuroo’s cheeks. 

They stayed in this tangle of lips and teeth for a moment, the air heating up between the two of them. Kuroo could have sworn he heard Tsukishima let out a quiet moan, but Tsukki would never admit to that. He’d never really experienced this sort of intensity, and to be honest, he loved it. He’d never really given much thought to what it would feel like to be making out in a bathroom, where someone could walk in at any moment, he’d never cared enough but as of right now, this was already more than he could have expected. Perhaps it was Kuroo himself, or perhaps Tsukishima was just more touch starved than he previously thought, but he didn’t particularly care. All he knew was this moment was intoxicating- Kuroo was intoxicating. Intoxicatingly annoying, but intoxicating nonetheless. 

Kuroos hands trailed down the others chest and sides before finding their place on his hips. He had a tight grip and Tsukki had to pull away for a moment to give him a slight snarl. “I don’t do marks or bruises, Idiot.” 

“You do now,” Kuroo quirked a brow as he gave Tsukki a look that could make even Tsukki back down. Begrudgingly of course. But he did, sneering as he looked away from the Rooster head. Kuroo just smirked once more, taking the opportunity to pepper Tsukishima’s neck with gentle kisses. Compared to the heat and passion they’d set as the standard, the gentle and playful nature caught Tsukishima off guard. He wanted to make a snarky remark about it, however, they were rather abruptly interrupted by a certain shrimp walking into the bathroom. 

“Tsukki! They wanna play another-” And then Hinata falls silent. He looks at Tsukki, then at Kuroo, Then to Tsukki, Then to Kuroo in a vicious cycle before it finally dawns on him exactly what was happening in that moment. Hinata’s face then heats up and he throws his hands up to defend himself 

“I'M SO SORRY- I DIDN’T REALIZE YOU TWO WERE A TH-” Hinata began, though his words only fueled the embarrassment and anger coursing through Tsukishima’s veins at the current moment. 

“Hinata, I swear to god if you say another word, You’re going to regret it during the next set, Just leave,” Tsukishima said quickly, cutting him off to distract from the red that overtook his face as he pushed Tetsu off of him. Hinata gave a small, scared squeak and scurried out of the bathroom. Tsukki took a deep breath, straightening his glasses and moving away from the other male who had his head in his hands. Tsukki and Kuroo stayed in silence for a moment before Kuroo opened his mouth to say something, and Tsukki simply shook his head, shutting down whatever idea Kuroo had before it even came out of his mouth. 

Kuroo groaned a little bit and fell back against the wall, watching the beautiful blonde boy with legs for days. Tsukki cleared his throat, breaking the tense silence as he whispered a rather bashful, “Not right now Kuroo- If you win this next set- maybe…” 

“Tsukki-”

“If you want to think about breaking my concentration so much, then prove you can. Make it worth my while, Kuroo” Tsukki stated bluntly before walking out of the bathroom. Kuroo groaned a bit and ran a hand through his hair. 

“I’m gonna wipe that smug ass smile off his face-”


End file.
